


Баядерка

by Tostermeister



Series: Royal affair [2]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: В.кн. Дмитрий Павлович, Феликс Сумароков-Эльстон и балетный мир - как всё начиналось.





	Баядерка

Гримёрная была похожа на розовую бонбоньерку; сидя в окружении облаков кремового тюля, под иконостасом эйнемовских жестянок с изображениями галантных кавалеров и лукаво-улыбчивых дам, в клубах пудры и талька, трудно было не засахариться от умиления, как позапрошлогодняя карамель. Впрочем, наигранное, лубочное девичество Мари вряд ли могло обмануть взыскательного зрителя. Из девственного в ней оставались, пожалуй, только литературные вкусы и познания в области отечественной истории. Феликс огляделся, выискивая свободное место, и с брезгливостью смахнул с банкетки смятую пачку, увенчанную фуражкой с эмалевой офицерской кокардой.  
\- Так вот как ты переживаешь свой разрыв с Мишелем! Гадкая, гадкая девчонка, - с уважением заметил Феликс. Мари возносилась к вершинам театрального Олимпа; прошлый её покровитель был сыном мануфактурщика.  
\- Переживать? Теперь? Ха! - она захохотала, закашлялась, подавившись воздухом, и залпом выпила подвыдохшееся шампанское, обязанное, видно, своим появлением всё той же фуражке. Розы приторно-розового оттенка встали в вазе во фрунт. - Ты даже не представляешь, милый, кто в самом скором времени сделает мне предложение! Ни за что не угадаешь.  
\- Ты отвратительно петербуржуазна, душка. Делать предложение балеринам - общее место, которое должно быть уголовно наказуемо. Хуже только нюхать порошок через серебряную трубочку.  
Мари швырнула в него пуантом; ленты летели, как белый атласный хвост за кометой. Ей невозможно было не любоваться; столько красивой театральности было в её движениях, столько алчности стареющей хищницы - двенадцать лет в кордебалете были целой жизнью, прожитой зря.  
\- Сдаёшься? Ну?  
\- Старый генерал с прострелом в спине, кряхтящий, как подъёмная машина?  
\- Мерзавец! Нужно было спорить на твои жемчуга. Ещё одна попытка.  
\- Какой-нибудь губастый телок из военного училища? Или пьяный усатый улан? Душечка, я капитулирую!  
\- Я покажу тебе его, и прямо сейчас, - Мари взяла его под локоть, прижимаясь так крепко и вместе с тем так бесстрастно, как можно прильнуть только к тому, чье равнодушие тебя нисколько не огорчает, - Я его вытолкала в ложу, когда услышала, что ты идёшь.  
\- Побоялась, что я приревную, душка? - Феликс чмокнул воздух над мочкой её уха, благоухающей мускусом и потом. Она скорчила гримаску и вытолкнула его за дверь, выпорхнув вместе с ним; маленький балетный зверёныш, все ещё полный сил и грации, невзирая на возраст. Они прошли по узкому коридорчику с низким потолком, проталкиваясь мимо горничных, вылетавших из гримёрок прим с тем видом серьёзности, с которым городовой распоряжается на пожаре. Из крошечных комнаток выпархивали баядерки, сновали факиры, сплошь стройные ноги и крепкие бёдра, подчёркнутые легкими шароварами; баядерки здоровались, кивали убранными по-индийски головками, рассыпая бисерный смех до самой сцены, два или три факира со значением улыбнулись, на бегу прижимаясь поджарыми, горячими телами - ах, как здесь тесно, чёрт бы побрал эти проклятые катакомбы! Феликс посылал воздушные поцелуи вдогонку, ничего не обещая; прошлое, пошлое, нет-нет, он завязал с балетом, только дружба, чистая, нежная дружба ценителей искусства.  
Они вышли за сцену, за полог занавеса. Рабочие возились с декорациями, тихо, но отчетливо ругался балетмейстер, в оркестровой яме там, за пологом, надрывалась скрипка, заново и заново повторяя какую-то непосильную для неё трель и раз за разом спотыкаясь в одном и том же месте.  
\- Ну, смотри, - выдохнула ему на ухо Мари. Из-за занавеса зал казался ослепительно светлым. Дамы раскрывали веера, кавалеры рассаживались, движения их казались отрепетированными, как в балете.  
\- И где твой одноногий герой турецкой кампании?  
\- В самой левой ложе.  
\- Я вижу там только двух пожилых дам. Неужели одна из них сапфистка и любит переодеваться в офицера? Которая, с бородавкой на носу?  
\- Левее, - в голосе Мари звучало торжество.  
\- Левее только вел...  
Он замолчал, подавившись вопросом.  
\- Он необыкновенный, Феликс. Слышишь ты, необыкновенный! Он нежен, он страстен, он... ничего общего, ты понимаешь? И он без ума от меня; в первый раз, когда я позволила ему, у него даже руки тряслись от волнения, бедняжка не мог расстегнуть пояс, так что мне пришлось...  
Дмитрий, конечно, не заметил их, не мог заметить, но повернулся к сцене, оглядываясь беспокойно и нетерпеливо. Он похудел за тот год, что Феликс не видел его. Впрочем, дело было не в худобе; всё подростковое, округлое в его чертах разгладилось, приобрело взрослую, хищную жесткость, и прежние, знакомые глаза оленёнка на новом, римской лепки лице казались неожиданно властными.  
\- ... я люблю себя в его глазах.  
\- Что?  
Длиннопалая кисть Дмитрия покоилась на бархатной спинке стула. Теперь привычка снимать только одну перчатку ему необыкновенно шла: было в этом неполном обнажении что-то подкупающе интимное.  
\- Когда он смотрит на меня, я чувствую, что для него нет больше никого на свете.  
\- Я бы, на твоем месте, не обольщался, - Феликс и сам не заметил, как похолодел его тон, - будь уверена, что по стопам отца ему пойти не дадут.  
Не выслушивая ответа, он отдернул край занавеси и шагнул вперёд, на сцену. Зал был полон только на четверть. Кто-то, неизбежно, узнал его, кто-то зашептался, кто-то приветственно вскинул руку, бородавчатая дама недовольно лорнировала нахала, но Феликс смотрел в великокняжескую ложу. Дмитрий расплылся в улыбке и замахал руками, как пьяный регулировщик на железной дороге:  
\- Фика, иди сюда! Иди сюда немедленно!  
В его глазах, действительно, приятно было отражаться.


End file.
